Hospitalisation
by Fexatsyn
Summary: Un étudiant en médecine. Un patient. Une simple visite de routine. Une rencontre, qui changera bien des choses… / One-Shot, VanVen suivant l'interprétation. Texte écrit pour Moïra.


**Titre** : Hospitalisation.  
><strong>Genres<strong> : One-Shot - Amitié/Romance, dans ces eaux là.  
><strong>Personnages<strong> : Vanitas et Ventus, des studios Square Enix et Disney. Ainsi que Mao, personnage qui m'appartient intégralement.  
><strong>Pairing<strong> : VanVen suivant les interprétations, je pense.  
><strong>Rating<strong> : Hm, je dirai K+.  
><strong>Résumé<strong> : Un étudiant en médecine. Un patient. Une simple visite de routine. Une rencontre, qui changera bien des choses…  
><strong>Note<strong> : Musiques correspondantes à cet OS = Wer Bin Ich de LaFee, How To Save A Life de The Fray, et Strenght de Abingdon Boys School. (j'avoue, j'ai fait dans la diversité coté langues. xD)

Bon, eh bien nous y voilà, mon premier texte publié sur FFnet...

Ce texte est tout simplement un cadeau, pour une merveilleuse personne que j'ai nommé Moïra, et qui l'a découvert hier. x3  
>J'y ai mis tout ce que j'avais lors de l'écriture, afin qu'il soit le plus agréable possible à lire...<br>Car je tenais à lui faire un cadeau exceptionnel. Et parce que sans elle, je ne serais même pas là, en train de vous écrire. Et je n'aurais jamais écrit de VanVen, si elle ne m'avait pas montré toutes les facettes qu'on pouvait avoir avec ce couple.

Il y aurait tellement de choses pour lesquelles j'aimerais la remercier, mais ce serait d'un point de vue plus personnel et qui n'a rien à voir avec l'écriture, donc je vais arrêter de raconter ma vie, et vous laisser lire. =D

Mais j'espère que tout comme elle, vous apprécierez ce texte ! =3

Bonne lecture à tous ! x3

* * *

><p><em><span>Hospitalisation.<span>_

Vanitas Amera, jeune étudiant en médecine de bientôt vingt-et-un ans, avait -et depuis plus de deux ans- décidé de suivre les traces de son père, Mao Amera, éminent médecin de sa région.  
>Seulement -et même en tant que fils du prodigieux médecin- dans le milieu médical, il n'y avait aucun traitement de faveur, car une simple et petite erreur pouvait avoir de graves conséquences.<br>De ce fait, cela faisait depuis peu que le jeune homme été en droit d'approcher les patients de son paternel depuis le commencement de son stage.

Mais c'est d'un pas assuré et régulier que Vanitas marchait en direction du bureau de son père, afin d'y récupérer les dossiers et documents concernant les patients qu'il devrait voir pour les examens de routines, choses que l'étudiant faisait depuis deux bonnes semaines.

Sur le chemin, il croisa plusieurs infirmiers et médecins, qu'il salua poliment de la main ; geste qu'on lui rendit immédiatement. Le jeune homme, malgré son jeune âge et son statut d'étudiant, était tout de même respecté.

Cependant, Vanitas ne se laissait jamais avoir. Il savait pertinemment que les médecins et autres infirmiers du personnel jouaient la carte de l'hypocrisie. Après tout ils ne voulaient pas décevoir Mao, voulant pouvoir continuer à « lécher les bottes » -comme se plaisait à penser le jeune homme- de leur supérieur hiérarchique.

Une fois arrivé devant le bureau de son père, Vanitas toqua poliment à la porte du bureau. Bien sûr, il savait qu'il était la seule personne à pouvoir franchir cette porte sans respecter les mesures de politesse de vigueur ; Seulement le jeune homme ne souhaitait pas déranger son paternel lors d'un entretien avec un patient.

Ce n'est donc qu'au moment où il entendit Mao donner son accord pour pénétrer dans la pièce, que Vanitas se permit d'ouvrir la porte et d'en franchir le seuil.  
>Et avant de saluer son père, l'étudiant prit soin de fermer correctement l'accès au cabinet.<p>

« Salut, p'pa. Alors tu as quoi pour moi aujourd'hui ? »

Il s'assit ensuite tranquillement sur l'un des deux sièges présents dans la pièce, en face du pupitre de son père. Ce dernier releva immédiatement la tête en adressant un large sourire à son fils.

« Bonjour, Vanitas. Et oui, j'ai effectivement quelques patients qui n'attendent que toi pour leur auscultation matinale, déclara l'homme sans se défaire de son sourire. »

Suite à ses mots, Mao prit un petit tas de dossiers posés sur son bureau, et l'avança vers Vanitas.  
>Ce dernier fixa le premier de la pile dont le nom qui, contrairement à d'habitude, lui paraissait totalement inconnu.<br>Il prit donc rapidement le dossier en main, et le feuilleta pour en savoir plus sur ce nouveau patient dont il avait à présent la charge.  
>L'étudiant découvrit que contrairement aux autres dossiers, ce cas-là était bien plus grave. Il leva un regard interrogateur à son père.<p>

« Attends…, commença t-il. T'es sûr de vouloir me confier ce dossier ? Ce mec vient d'être admis, et va devoir subir une opération pour qu'on lui retire une tumeur à la jambe dans une semaine, hein…  
>- Je sais. Seulement ce n'est pas qu'en s'occupant de patients aux maladies bénignes qu'on devient un bon médecin, n'est-ce pas ? »<p>

Vanitas approuva d'un bref hochement de tête les paroles de son père, avant de replonger son attention sur la lecture du nouveau dossier qui lui avait été confié ; Une nouvelle étape dans sa formation venait d'être franchie.

Après s'être occupé de tout ses cas habituels, Vanitas remit les dossiers à Mao pour que ce dernier puisse étudier les quelques changements effectués.  
>Lorsqu'il quitta le bureau de son père, Vanitas regarda le dernier dossier qui lui restait ; Le fameux patient qui souffre d'une tumeur.<br>L'étudiant avait préféré le garder pour la fin, pour ne pas être trop stressé, et pouvoir s'occuper convenablement de l'homme qui l'attendait dans la chambre 239, de l'étage deux.

D'un pas régulier mais bien plus stressé qu'à son habitude, le jeune homme se dirigea à l'endroit indiqué par le dossier, afin de retrouver son nouveau patient.  
>Une fois arrivé devant la porte immaculée de la chambre indiquée sur le dossier, Vanitas inspira et expira plusieurs fois avant de finalement frapper. A ce moment là, la voix d'un jeune homme se fit entendre ; cette fois, l'étudiant ne pouvait plus reculer.<p>

Une fois à l'intérieur de la pièce qu'il referma soigneusement, Vanitas se tourna vers son patient, dont il fit une brève description ; la première chose qu'il vit fut les grands yeux bleus du jeune homme confortablement installé sur le lit aux draps immaculés. Le visage jovial –étrange, d'ailleurs, pour un garçon qui venait pour se faire hospitaliser d'une tumeur, pensa l'étudiant- du patient était encadré par des cheveux blonds défiant largement les lois de la gravité terrestre.

Après son inspection plutôt générale du jeune homme dont il va devoir s'occuper, Vanitas regarda encore une fois son dossier, afin d'être sûr d'être dans la bonne chambre.

« Ventus Keynes, dix-huit ans. C'est bien cela ? Demanda t-il au blond qui répondit par la positive. Vous avez une tumeur au niveau de la cuisse droite, et vous vous faites opérer dans une semaine… La tumeur n'est pas encore dans un état avancé, mais votre médecin a préféré vous laisser sous surveillance une semaine avant votre opération. Sage décision. »

Le dénommé Ventus Keynes fut surpris du professionnalisme dont faisait preuve cette personne qui, d'après ce qu'on lui avait dit, n'était qu'un simple étudiant.  
>Enfin, simple, il paraitrait que ce jeune homme –aux yeux dorés perçant, et ayant visiblement la vingtaine d'années- était le fils du médecin le plus réputé de cet hôpital.<p>

Finalement, ce ne fut pas si étonnant que ça d'entendre un ton aussi professionnel venant de la part d'un enfant –plus si enfant que ça, d'ailleurs- qui était né et avait grandi dans le domaine médical. L'étudiant qui allait s'occuper de lui était donc forcément compétent, et reproduisait sans doute les gestes experts que son père avait du faire de nombreuses fois devant lui.

Seulement le blond savait pertinemment pourquoi il était là, et même si devant ses parents il souhaitait montrer une bonne humeur… Pouvoir berner les médecins tout le long de son séjour, qu'ils soient étudiants ou non, Ventus n'avait aucune chance. Rapidement son sourire disparu de son visage, puis il tourna doucement la tête vers l'autre garçon.

« Dites, pour cette opération…, commença t-il avec hésitation. Je vais m'en sortir, pas vrai ? J'ai à peine dix-huit ans, vous savez… »

Vanitas releva brusquement la tête de son dossier, puis fixa un moment le jeune homme qui, finalement, était bien plus perturbé qu'il n'a voulu le montrer au premier abord.  
>L'étudiant s'en doutait qu'à un moment son patient craquerait et montrerait finalement le véritable visage d'un malade ; la pression et le stress qu'engendrait l'hospitalisation d'une chose aussi grave à un si jeune âge ne pouvaient pas être supportables indéfiniment.<p>

Le jeune homme posa alors le précieux document sur une table, puis se dirigea vers le blond. En tant que médecin, il ne devait pas mentir à ses patients, seulement il pouvait toujours tenter de le rassurer, c'était également son devoir après tout.

« Eh bien… Pour tout te dire –et Vanitas ne ressentit aucune gêne à tutoyer le garçon en face de lui, bien qu'il ne le connaissait que depuis quelques minutes- une opération du genre c'est très compliqué. Le taux de réussite et égal au taux d'échec. Mais le pire que toi tu risques, vu l'infime tumeur que t'as, c'est de perdre provisoirement l'usage de ta jambe si on touche un nerf ou quelque chose du genre. Donc en clair c'est pas ta vie que tu risques. »

Ventus regarda un moment Vanitas ; c'est vrai que les différents médecins qu'il avait vu ces derniers mois ont très vite découvert et confirmé la présence de la fameuse tumeur dans sa jambe. Ils avaient donc pu prendre immédiatement les mesures nécessaires pour débarrasser le blond de ce corps étranger, et mortel si le patient n'était pas très vite pris en charge.

Le jeune malade se sentit déjà légèrement rassuré. Et bien qu'il ne sût pourquoi, Ventus avait la conviction qu'il pouvait accorder sa confiance à cet étudiant. Ce dernier devait sans doute connaitre son futur métier sur le bout des doigts, et par conséquent il devait parfaitement savoir de quoi il parlait.

« Bon, c'est pas tous ça, mais j'étais pas simplement là pour discuter avec toi, prononça finalement Vanitas après quelques secondes de silence. Donc si tu me permets, je vais procéder aux examens. »

Après une série de tests banals qu'avait déjà subit Ventus auparavant, ce dernier remarqua immédiatement la douceur que possédait Vanitas dans ses gestes effectués, mêlés à un grand professionnalisme. Le blond s'avoua qu'il n'aurait pas cru l'étudiant aussi doux, vu l'air dur et froid qu'il affichait constamment.  
>Le patient sourit intérieurement ; Certes il donnait des fois trop rapidement sa foi envers les autres, seulement cette fois le blond était absolument certain de pouvoir croire jusqu'au bout en ce jeune adulte, sans que celui-ci n'abuse de sa confiance.<p>

***  
>Cela faisait quatre jours que Ventus Keynes était hospitalisé. Et chaque journée qui s'écoulait augmentait toujours un peu plus le stress du garçon, dont l'opération aurait lieu dans trois jours à peine.<br>Il avait évidemment la visite quotidienne de Vanitas, qui venait surveiller son état de santé, ce qui permettait au blond de tout de même décompresser un petit peu ; Car, et même si l'étudiant le nier lorsqu'il en parlait avec son père, les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient très vite liés d'amitié.

Ventus attendait donc patiemment l'arrivée de Vanitas dans la chambre. Il s'était assis sur une chaise de la chambre, trouvant le lit bien trop inconfortable. Et grâce au positionnement stratégique de l'objet, il pouvait passer distraitement son regard par la fenêtre.  
>De par cette dernière il arrivait à apercevoir la cour intérieure de l'hôpital, qui servait de jardin aux différents patients. Seulement Ventus n'était pas autorisé à quitter sa chambre tant qu'il n'aurait pas été opéré.<br>A cette pensée il soupira, et se rendit compte que les seules choses qui l'empêchaient de complètement dépérir dans cette chambre, étaient bels et biens les différentes visites de Vanitas dans la journée.

En repensant au jeune étudiant qui s'occupait de lui, Ventus se rappela d'une chose que le plus âgé lui avait communiqué le jour précédent ; C'était aujourd'hui même que Vanitas fêtait ses vingt-et-un ans.  
>Le blond se sentit bien misérable en se rappelant de cela. Ne pouvant ni sortir de l'hôpital, ni même de sa chambre, il n'avait pas eu la possibilité de chercher un petit présent à offrir à l'étudiant, qui s'occupait si bien de lui depuis ces quatre derniers jours.<p>

« Vanitas va m'en vouloir quand il viendra…  
>- T'en vouloir de quoi ? Et depuis quand tu réponds plus quand je toque ? »<p>

Ventus sursauta en entendant la voix qu'il connaissait à présent que trop bien. Tellement perdu dans ses pensées, le blond ne s'était même pas rendu compte de la présence de Vanitas. Et en se rappelant de ses dernières paroles avant l'interruption provoquée par le plus âgé, le deuxième réflexe qu'eut Ventus –après celui du sursaut- fut de mettre ses deux mains devant sa bouche.  
>Le jeune malade venait d'appeler l'étudiant par son prénom, alors qu'il savait totalement que c'était un manque total de respect envers l'équipe soignante, que le blond se devait de vouvoyer, et de nommer par « monsieur » ou bien « madame ».<p>

Vanitas, quant à lui, regarda son patient avec une certaine perplexité. Il posa donc rapidement sur la table le dossier qu'il tenait entre ses mains, puis s'approcha du jeune homme. Il mit ensuite une main sur le front du blond –provoquant immédiatement les rougissements gênés de ce dernier- afin de s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas une hausse anormale de sa température.

« T'as même pas de fièvre… Alors pourquoi t'as l'air complètement ailleurs ?  
>- C'est-à-dire que…, commença avec hésitation l'autre. J'ai repensé à quelque chose dont vous m'avez parlé hier, et…<br>- Et quoi ? Insista Vanitas en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.  
>- Je n'ai pas pu vous acheter un cadeau pour votre anniversaire, et ça ne se fait pas de ne rien offrir à quelqu'un ce jour là… »<p>

Suite à cette déclaration, Vanitas eut d'abord un visage montrant une certaine incompréhension, avant de sourire en fermant les yeux.  
>Ventus était vraiment un sacré numéro, pensa t-il ; car si l'étudiant se permettait de tutoyer et d'utiliser un langage plus familier, son patient, quant à lui, s'obstinait à vouloir respecter les règles de politesse en public, alors que le plus âgé avait clairement entendu Ventus -se croyant seul- prononcer son prénom peu auparavant.<br>Seulement il n'y avait pas que ça qui amusait Vanitas ; en effet, il trouvait le comportement de son patient mignon. Oui, mignon.  
>Après tout, qui se soucierait et se tracasserait autant pour l'anniversaire d'un stagiaire qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques jours ?<p>

« Bah, pour le cadeau, t'as toujours le moyen de m'en offrir un, tu sais… Répondit finalement Vanitas d'un air malicieux.  
>- Comment ça ? Osa demander le blond en essayant de vaincre sa gêne.<br>- Arrête de me vouvoyer, et appelle-moi par mon prénom comme tu as si bien su le faire tout à l'heure. Ca ce serait un bon cadeau, car franchement, ça m'énerve la façon dont tu me parles. Relâche toi un peu sur la politesse, quoi. »

Ventus dut se répéter plusieurs fois mentalement la demande de Vanitas, avant de la saisir complètement. Alors il suffirait que le blond se « relâche un peu sur sa politesse » pour satisfaire l'étudiant ?

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, pensa immédiatement le plus jeune. Jusqu'à présent il n'osait pas se l'admettre mais cette fois, il devait se rendre à l'évidence ; Vanitas l'intimidait. Et c'était pour ça que le blond tenait beaucoup à respecter les règles de politesse avec lui.  
>Mais maintenant que l'étudiant lui avait clairement demandé –ou plutôt ordonné- d'arrêter avec cela, Ventus ne pouvait décemment pas refuser, ni même tenter de trouver un arrangement.<br>Alors il allait faire des efforts pour prendre son courage à deux mains, et oserait donc effectuer la demande de Vanitas.

« Hm si… tu y tiens vraiment… C'est d'accord, Vanitas…, prononça finalement Ventus avec une certaine hésitation, et en affichant un visage légèrement rougissant.  
>- Bah voilà ! On y arrive ! »<p>

Visiblement fier de lui, Vanitas commença à examiner son patient, avec un large sourire aux lèvres.  
>Et durant les quelques minutes où les mains du plus âgé étaient en contact avec le corps du plus jeune, l'étudiant se surprit à songer que le garçon dont il s'occupait possédait une peau bien douce, faisant presque penser à celle d'un nouveau né.<p>

Lorsqu'il se rendit compte du sujet de sa rêverie, Vanitas secoua frénétiquement la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait, à la fin ? Après tout Ventus n'était qu'un simple patient comme les autres ; il n'était là que depuis quatre jours, et une fois qu'il se serait fait opérer, il ne lui resterait plus qu'une semaine ou deux dans cet hôpital, avant de retourner chez lui définitivement.  
>L'étudiant ne pouvait donc décemment pas s'attacher à un patient, vu que de toute manière il n'y avait aucune chance pour que Vanitas puisse revoir Ventus, une fois que celui-ci serait totalement guéri.<p>

« Vanitas… Ca ne va pas ? Demanda finalement l'autre garçon en penchant la tête sur le coté. Vous… enfin, tu as l'air bizarre, depuis quelques minutes. »

L'interpellé fut pris d'un sursaut en entendant la voix de son patient, ce qui le força à quitter brusquement ses songes pour faire à nouveau face à la réalité.  
>Il ne pouvait pas continuer à rêvasser ainsi durant ses heures de service, se sermonna t-il mentalement. Vu que cela provoquait évidemment une certaine négligence au niveau de son travail. Et étant donné que la moindre erreur commise dans le milieu médical pouvait être fatale ; Il se devait d'être attentif et toujours aux aguets, en évitant soigneusement d'être déconcentré à cause de ses états d'âmes envers l'un de ses patients.<p>

« C'est rien, Ven', t'en fais pas, rassura rapidement le plus âgé avant de passer immédiatement à autre chose. Bon, je dois aujourd'hui te faire une prise de sang, donc si tu veux bien relever ta manche, ce serait cool. »

Ventus effectua rapidement ce qu'on lui demandait, mais comprit immédiatement que Vanitas était préoccupé par quelque chose. Le plus jeune sentit son cœur se serrait en sachant cela, ne supportant pas de ne pouvoir rien faire pour aider le deuxième garçon.  
>Mentalement, Ventus ressassa ses quatre derniers jours d'hospitalisation, qui n'auraient jamais été aussi agréables et supportables sans la présence de l'étudiant.<br>Le blond s'était beaucoup attaché à ce garçon au fil de ces journées passées en sa compagnie.  
>De ce fait, savoir que Vanitas n'allait pas très bien faisait énormément de peine à Ventus. Ce dernier se promit de faire quelque chose afin d'aider au mieux son ami. Puisque le cadet des deux considérerait le deuxième comme cela, à présent. Evidemment, il ignorait si cela était réciproque, mais ce qui était sûr, ce fut que le blond prouverait à l'étudiant qu'il tenait beaucoup à lui, au point de le considérer comme un ami. Peut-être en commençant par lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire ?<p>

« Au fait, Vanitas…  
>- Quoi ? Demanda l'interpellé tout en procédant à la prise de sang.<br>- Joyeux anniversaire, prononça joyeusement le plus jeune. »

Ces deux derniers mots arrachèrent un sourire à Vanitas, qui releva la tête vers Ventus pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux un moment. Seulement -et en sentant ses joues légèrement s'empourprer pour une raison dont il ignorait encore la cause- il tourna à nouveau bien vite son regard vers le bras de son patient.

« Merci, finit-il par simplement répondre. »

***  
>Nous étions à la veille de l'opération de Ventus. Ce dernier, bien plus que stressé, jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts. Il n'était que quatorze heure de l'après-midi, et le blond savait que Vanitas ne passerait pas avant quelques heures ; alors le plus jeune tentait vainement de se détendre.<br>Debout devant la fenêtre de sa chambre, il observa l'extérieur, tenta de percevoir les différents bruits qu'il pouvait entendre. Lorsque son regard passa sur la cour de l'hôpital, il jeta un regard attendri en voyant une femme et un homme tenir un bébé –sans doute un nouveau-né, pensa le blond- dans leurs bras.

Et alors que son regard se perdait dans l'horizon, il fut surpris d'entendre quelqu'un frapper à sa porte ; personne n'était censée venir, et surtout pas à cette heure-là. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il autorisa tout de même la personne à entrer.

« Alors, tu vas passer sur le billard demain, c'est ça ? S'exclama immédiatement le nouvel arrivant. »

Le blond sursauta en voyant la personne qui venait d'entrer –et qu'il pouvait reconnaitre entre mille- ne s'attendant pas du tout à le voir maintenant. Néanmoins, son air surpris se transforma rapidement en un sourire.  
>Et si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, Ventus aurait immédiatement sauté dans les bras de Vanitas ; car sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, il ressentait une joie immense de voir l'étudiant.<br>Seulement, et lorsqu'il reprit avec difficulté le contrôle de ses émotions qui le parcouraient, une question traversa l'esprit de jeune homme ; comment se faisait-il que Vanitas vienne en milieu d'après-midi ? Car même si cela rendait le blond heureux au possible… Ce n'était pas habituel, cette visite.

« Mais comment ça se fait que… commença à articuler le blond, en essayant de peser le moindre de ses mots, afin d'éviter que son interlocuteur ne découvre le trop plein d'émotions qui le parcourait à ce moment là.  
>- Que je sois là ? Coupa l'autre avec un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Eh bah, j'ai eu l'autorisation de mon père pour te tenir compagnie toute l'après-midi, tout simplement. »<p>

Après avoir terminé sa phrase, Vanitas récupéra un objet qu'il avait laissé à l'extérieur, et que son patient reconnu en tant que fauteuil roulant.  
>Sur le coup, Ventus ne comprit pas où voulait en venir son ami. De toute manière, il avait encore du mal à se remettre de l'agréable surprise que l'étudiant venait de lui faire ; le blond sentait encore son cœur s'emballer d'une façon étrange, et tentait vainement d'en calmer les battements.<p>

L'étudiant, quant à lui, ne se rendait visiblement pas compte dans quel état il avait mis son patient en arrivant à l'improviste dans sa chambre. Seulement il affichait clairement un air triomphant ; il ignorait comment et surtout pourquoi, mais être avec Ventus le rendait heureux, et le fait que son patient se fasse opérer demain l'inquiétait bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.  
>Cependant, Vanitas devrait bien finir par se faire une raison ; il se comportait bien trop bizarrement envers ce garçon pour qu'il soit réellement qu'un « simple patient comme les autres ».<br>Néanmoins, le jeune homme ne laissa pas plus longtemps ses pensées vagabonder. Et une fois qu'il récupéra entièrement sa réflexion, il regarda avec insistance son patient qui paraissait totalement ailleurs.

« Bon, quand môssieur aura fini de rêvasser, se donnera t-il la peine d'asseoir son modeste postérieur sur ce fauteuil roulant ?  
>- Comment ça ? Demanda Ventus qui arrivait enfin à remettre les pieds sur Terre. Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas le droit de sortir tant que je ne serai pas opéré…<br>- Sauf que moi, j'ai réussi à te dénicher une autorisation, frima l'autre d'un ton victorieux. Me remercie pas, c'était tout naturel mon chou. »

Malgré ses rougissements immédiats suite aux deux derniers mots qu'avait prononcés Vanitas, Ventus eut la force d'articuler un bref merci à son ami, avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise roulante.  
>L'étudiant, une fois sûr que son patient fut correctement installé, sortit de la chambre avec Ventus, puis se dirigea vers la cour réservée aux patients de l'hôpital.<p>

Une fois arrivé, le blond porta un regard curieux partout sur ce paysage chaleureux et magnifique, qu'il avait tant de fois vu de loin et de par sa fenêtre, mais dont jamais il n'en n'avait franchi le seuil.

« J'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir de voir cet endroit que tu envies depuis ta fenêtre, expliqua Vanitas avec un léger sourire. Ca te plaît, au moins ? »

Est-ce que ça lui plaisait ? L'étudiant osait lui poser la question ? S'il avait pu montrer l'intégralité de sa joie, Ventus aurait répondu qu'être avec celui qu'il considérait comme –meilleur- ami était déjà superbe, pour la veille de son opération, si en plus ils étaient rien que tous les deux dans un paysage aussi paradisiaque, cela se qualifierait plutôt de rêve devenu réalité.  
>Seulement il ne pouvait pas laisser parler complètement son cœur, même si celui-ci ne souhaitait que ça. Le blond tenta donc vainement de peser chacune des paroles qu'il s'apprêtait à prononcer.<p>

« Evidement que ça me plaît, et à point… T'as été génial sur ce coup-là, Van'… Merci pour tout. »

L'appellation que venait d'utiliser Ventus envers l'étudiant sortit toute seule, sans que celui qui l'avait prononcée ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour l'empêcher d'être émise.  
>Immédiatement après, le blond sentit ses joues s'empourprer suite à ses propres mots qu'il n'avait su contrôler totalement. Ce fut presque instinctivement qu'il porta ses deux mains à sa bouche, complètement rouge de honte.<br>Cependant, et contre toute attente, celui qu'il venait de surnommer « Van' » ne releva pas, et posa simplement une main sur son épaule.

« Bah, en tant que futur médecin, je me dois de veiller sur mes patients, afin qu'ils ne soient pas trop stressés la veille d'une opération, répondit calmement le garçon. T'as pas besoin de me remercier pour ça. »

Cependant, et Vanitas était loin de l'avouer à Ventus, ce n'était pas pour cela que l'étudiant avait tout fait pour obtenir une autorisation de sortie au blond. En fait, il ne comprenait pas vraiment lui-même pourquoi il s'était démené à faire tout cela ; peut-être était-ce l'inquiétude -sentiment inhabituel chez lui, pourtant- de savoir que son patient allait se faire opérer le lendemain ?  
>Il n'en savait absolument rien, mais ne chercherait pas vraiment à savoir.<br>Après tout, dans la vie, rien n'était éternel ; tout change à un moment ou à un autre. D'après lui, Vanitas subissait l'un de ces changements imprévisibles que chaque être vivant devait surpasser, ou supporter durant le reste de leur existence. Donc rien de bien grave, et tel qu'il se connait, cela passerait d'ici quelques temps.

De toute façon, le plus important pour l'étudiant était -en ce moment précis- de détendre Ventus, stressé à cause de sa lourde opération qui s'approchait inexorablement.

***  
>Le lendemain, Vanitas se dirigea machinalement vers la chambre de Ventus, afin de vérifier si le jeune homme se portait bien. Après tout, au bout d'une semaine, il en avait pris l'habitude. Seulement, lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre -sans prendre la peine de frapper, cette fois- il ne tomba que sur une pièce vide aux volets fermés.<br>Et alors qu'il commençait déjà à paniquer et à vouloir prévenir la disparition de Ventus, il se rappela enfin de la véritable raison de l'absence de son cadet ; Il était actuellement en train de se faire opérer. Opération qui devait sans doute finir dans très peu de temps.

Mais même en sachant que Ventus se retrouverait bientôt en salle de réveil, l'étudiant s'inquiétait énormément sur la tournure qu'aurait pu prendre l'intervention de son patient ; s'était-elle bien passée ? Est-ce que le blond allait bien ?  
>Tant de questions que Vanitas n'allait pas plus longtemps laisser sans réponses.<br>Rapidement, il sortit de la chambre vide, afin de se diriger en salle de réveil, là où -si tout s'était déroulé comme prévu- le jeune homme devrait retrouver Ventus.

D'un pas pressé mais surtout stressé, l'étudiant arriva rapidement à destination. Une fois là-bas, il hésita encore quelques secondes avant d'entrer. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il y trouverait, ou au contraire, de ce qu'il n'y trouverait pas.  
>Seulement, et même si la vérité pourrait faire mal, il devait se lancer. Il devait savoir. Il ne pouvait pas rester dans l'ignorance plus longtemps, car ça lui ferait encore plus mal de ne rien savoir et de n'avoir aucune nouvelle.<p>

Dans un geste fébrile, Vanitas abaissa doucement la poignée, puis ouvrit la porte. Il passa un regard rapide, jusqu'à pouvoir repérer la tignasse blonde qui caractérisait son ami.  
>L'étudiant soupira immédiatement de soulagement ; si Ventus était ici, c'est qu'il était vivant. Et s'il était vivant, c'est que l'opération s'était extrêmement bien déroulée.<p>

Lorsqu'il s'approcha doucement du lit de son compagnon, Vanitas s'aperçut que le blond dormait encore profondément.  
>Vérifiant rapidement qu'il était à l'abri des regards indiscrets, l'étudiant, poussé par une étrange pulsion dont il n'arrivait pas à en définir la cause, ne put s'empêcher de prendre la main de Ventus dans la sienne.<br>Et d'un geste doux, afin d'éviter de réveiller le jeune homme, Vanitas porta le membre de son ami vers ses lèvres, pour y déposer un doux et tendre baiser.

« Bonne nuit, Belle au Bois Dormant. Fais de beaux rêves. »

Vanitas posa avec délicatesse la main de son patient sur les draps immaculés, et observa le plus jeune avec attention, en lâchant tout de même un soupir. L'étudiant savait que maintenant, le départ de Ventus serait proche.  
>D'ici une semaine ou deux, il ne serait plus à ses cotés.<p>

Mais qui sait… Peut-être qu'un jour leurs chemins se recroiseront…  
>Peut-être serait-ce par hasard… Ou peut-être pas.<p>

* * *

><p>Voilààà, c'est fini... J'espère franchement que cela vous a plu... x3<br>Peut-être à une prochaine fois ! =D


End file.
